Hope: In it's simplest form
by AnimeTricia
Summary: Konoha had been hit by a terrible disastor, Sakura now beaten and broken because of it. Can Sasuke teach her that there will always be light in the darkness? just don't lose faith...


Hope in it's simplest form

Summary: hey, I got the inspiration out of a cherry blossom picture, and also it seemed so cheerful despite the ongoing sadness going on in japan, so all in all , this story's about praying about japan, and that every little prayer does something, and even the smallest things give hope.

NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

Pray for japan 3

Sakura had been lucky, the few survivors of the horrible earthquake. It had to be the worst yet, if the earthquake didn't cause enough damage a tsunami came and followed. Konoha was in the middle of japan and yet suffered so much damage.

It was horrendous to think what had happened to the other lands.

Sakura looked around, Naruto had lived, luckily. Most shinobi did and are now looking for the missing people. Sakura wished she could help…

"Why the glum look Sakura?" Tsunade had entered the room, looking at her.

The smile on her face made everything seem like it never happened.

Sakura looked out of the window again. Or what was left of it. Windows were shattered all around konoha, nothing was spared, only glum looks and tear stricken people were all over the lands now.

The cheerful Konoha had never looked so glum.

A knock on the door indicated someone was coming in. A handsome face was slowly introduced.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He had come back, but the reunion was short, after a few days, the disaster struck. Naruto and Sasuke had got out of it easily, but Sakura received a heavy blow to the head, knocking her unconscious, even when she was saved, she was in a coma for days.

"I'll excuse you two." Tsunade said, excusing herself out of the room having written Sakura's recovery progress.

"How's life?" Sasuke's soft voice filled her head, the only sound in the quiet room.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him, it was obvious she had been crying.

Sakura's eyes were swollen, red framed around her eyes, her eyes bloodshot while her cheeks had dried tear stains on them.

Sasuke knew what she was going through.

In the earthquake, Sakura's parents have passed on, only Sakura knew the extent of the damage. She was one of the few who were allowed to see their bodies.

Out of concern even Naruto and himself went to look themselves. It was not a pretty sight. The two orphans were almost glad that their parents didn't die as horribly.

Sasuke took steps closer to Sakura, sitting next to her as Sakura once again looked out the window. That's all she has been looking at these days.

He sighed. Naruto wanted to come and check on her progress, but she was down for rescue duty, Sasuke was only excused since he was still under trail, though his loyalty was no longer questioned. The amounts of lives he had saved… You could just say it was a blessing that he returned a few days before.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go take a walk." HE said. Sakura has been stuck in the hospital room for a few weeks now, and the way she was acting was not benefitting her condition.

As Sasuke reached out to her and placed her onto the wheelchair, Sakura made no attempt to stop him.

As they went down the lift Sakura said nothing, not like her at all.

"Sakura, say something." Sasuke finally sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, what is there to talk about? About the destruction that disaster had on Konoha? " Sakura asked, monotone.

"Sakura, can you stop acting like it's the end of the world?"

"Then what am I supposed to do Sasuke? Pray to kami about everything? What has he done so far?" Sakura now exclaimed.

"Many people have been praying, and to tell the truth, there has been quite a few miracles."

"It's going to take a lot of miracles to convince me that God exists Sasuke."

A grunt was only replied to that. 'Sakura, a miracle might just happen.' He thought.

"What's your definition of a miracle then, Sakura?" Sasuke asked when they were in the park.

"A thousand sakura blossom blooming now, in the autum."

Sasuke kept quiet, trust Sakura to think up of the most illogical thing to happen.

Sasuke and Sakura approached the greenhouse, the only place which amazingly didn't get destroyed.

Sasuke silently didn't want to go in. Coming to the park was a bad idea, it didn't seem to help Sakura relax. It was only when they reached the park when he remembered, there was no greenery.

But something still urged him to go on, to enter that glass house, magnificent as it was. Trusting his gut, Sasuke went in, silently hoping, it wasn't the wrong choice.

The greenhouse had better plants then he expected, none of the withered and broken, as those outside. Sakura's gasp was the first thing he heard before he lifted up his head himself.

For once, Sasuke was shocked.

In front of him, were a dozen cherry blossom trees, all in full bloom, it's pink a beautiful shining color. But despite its contrast to it's gloomy surroundings, it had a calming aura. It was as if someone was telling them not to give up. It was…

"A miracle…" Sakura breathed.

Sasuke smirked, he wasn't a religious person, but now he was certain. Kami wanted Sakura not to give up hope.

"I told you miracle's exist." Sasuke said, as they looked in front of them.

Kami gave a miracle to Sakura not to give up hope, while kami gave Sasuke himself hope not to give.

Maybe after time, after this crisis, Kami-sama would give him the strength…

to finally bring them together.

DONE :D

Review please…

PS: I wrote this to what I have been taught in my Church, that why I'm drabbling about faith and everything. Hope you excuse me if anything is wrong


End file.
